Resident Evil : 5urviving In Hell
by ezio007
Summary: After what happened to him while playing Resident Evil 4 the first time, Rick is not too willing to take chances. But when his friend manages to get him play RE5, he is forced to finish what he started and kill his former employer and madman, Albert Wesker, All while he has to make sure the BSAA doesn't know of his past relationship with Umbrella Corporation. Plz R&R. *COMPLETED*
1. 1 - Beginning of a nightmare

**Resident Evil : 5urviving In Hell**

**-ezio007**

**This is my First fanFic and I hope u will like it**

**Disclaimer: Capcom****TM **** owns Resident Evil**

** Every character listed here (except Rick) is purely fictional and any resemblance to a living or dead person is purely coincidental**

**Chapter 1 : Beginning of a nightmare**

_Spencer Estate_

_ 2006_

'_Damn! Mr. Sunglasses is taking too long time to talk!' I thought as I waited for him outside the double doors. I looked around the long hallway planning my escape. Suddenly, I heard gunshots below me.I ran to the double doors "The BSAA are here." I quietly and quickly moved towards the bookshelf on my left and pretended to look for a book. 'Something's wrong!'I thought 'By now he should have told me to dispatch the agents.' I pondered over the history section until I got a book labelled 'A TALE OF TWO CITIES'(literature on history huh?) I smiled as I pulled the book and the bookshelf moved. 'Great! Now I just havta go down the ladder.'I mused. To my surprise, there was no damn ladder. "You thought I didn't notice you, you traitor!" Wesker hissed "That's why I removed that ladder." 'Oh !' I thought as I looked outside the window.'Maybe I could scale it.' I jumped without any hesitation and made my way towards the big window Wesker was gazing through. I felt my foot slip and I looked down. To my surprise, both the feet were missing! "so long traitor!" Wesker smirked as he looked at me. I hesitated as I left my finger from the rock and I fell with a tremendous speed at the cliff below..._

Rick's house

July 2013

"Go and grab the RPG special now!" I guided my friend Jake as he controlled Leon to get the Red RPG. "Great! Now equip your Infinite RPG and look at Saddler. Shoot when you get a clear shot!" I told as he equipped the rocket launcher and shot a couple of it at Saddler. "Now finish it, save and then sell the Red RPG to the merchant of venice." I finished.

"Thanks man! Ya know why don't ya try the RE5? Its controls are better than this and you can use a mouse."

"Nah! I don't feel RE's got the Jakee controls as Assassins Creed or ya know COD:MW3" "Anyway I am leaving this game out here! Try when you want it." He grinned as he put a CD down and went away.

**1 ¼ hr of cursing and fooling around when installing RE5 later...**

"All righty. Here we go." I muttered as I plugged in my MS Xbox controller for windows. "Lets see the controls as I pressed A and heard a voice say RESIDENT EVIL 5. I started a new game and waited as it was loading. "Oh shit!" I thought as the room began to shake and a blinding white flash came in the screen. "Here we go again!"I muttered as I closed my eyes

**A/N : Here's the toast to the first chapter. Anyway I am open for tips any time. Next chapter : Chapter 2: A change of sides. **


	2. 2 - Change of Sides

**Resident Evil: 5urviving In Hell**

** -****ezio007**

**A/N: Here's to the second chapter in my story**

**Disclaimer: CAPCOM ****own Resident Evil****® I**** don't own anything except some of the character you know.**

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

**Chapter 2: Change of sides**

Near NA BSAA HQ,

Abandoned Airstrip,

2009,

I let out a groan as I opened my eyes. It took a while to get my eyes adjusted but when they were, I could just make out a tall building on a deserted airfield. The words came back to me, _The BSAA have HQs near airfields so that they could access any location within 12 hours. _I gave a groan as I walked towards the building and sure enough there was a neat BSAA logo at its side.

I noticed a guard over there and quickly moved towards him. "Could I see Rachel Stone please?" I asked politely.

The guard gave a suspicious look as he said something to his earphone. After a moment he looked up and asked "What ya said your name was lad?"

"Rick, she'll know." I replied shortly. I watched as he started talking again and after a moment he said. "Come with me. I am going to take you to the visitor's room.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Rick!" a voice called out even before I had barely got into the room, "Why did you come so late? I thought Wesker found out about you and executed you? Oh and did you heard about…" and she went on and on and on till she stopped out of breath and smiled, "I am so happy to see you."

"I am too you know. As a matter of fact I came here to ask you if you know of a place where I could stay, you know." I asked hoping for an answer to stay here.

"I can ask Chris if he can fix a room. Wait a sec." she said as she went out of the room.

I sighed and flipped over a bunch of notes kept neatly. My eyes widened as I saw that I was holding the Kennedy Report in my hand._ Let's hope both of them have forgotten what had happened _I thought to myself when I noticed a man enter the room with Rachel.

"Rick meet Chris! Chris, Rick." Rachel said out of breath. She must have ran all over the building to tell him about me, I mused as I shook hands.

"You have quite a reputation Rick." He said "You can stay with another rookie here and if you want to work here than I am going to put you in a little test."

"Thanks and just give the room number please." I said.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Piers Nivans." I muttered to myself when I heard my roommate name. _Let's hope he is a good roomie, _I thought. Before I could get near the room, I heard some voices.

"Ed, hide over there," a man's voice said, "As soon as my new roomie enters, you are to threaten him."

I smiled as I heard the plans. I quickly opened the door and announced myself. "Piers Nivans! Pleasure to meet you." A man said. Just then a hooded figure can behind me with an empty gun. "You," he said "I warn you just whoaaaaaaaaaaa-" he screamed as I grabbed his hand and tossed him easily on top of Piers. "P30 side effects" I muttered. There was a huge noise after that and Chris's head appeared.

"What in Christ's sake are you three up to?" Chris said as he looked in and saw two moaning forms of Piers and Edward and I sleeping on the bed.

"He…not human… tried to kill us…" Piers moaned as he got up.

"If this was the test, I have succeeded it." I grinned.

"I was going to ask you to show me your skills in the training area but this will work," Chris said, "Anyway meet me at the training field and I will brief you up the rules and regulation if you want to stay here."

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

**2****½ months later**

I was at the training field shooting the targets when there was an announcement, "_SOA__ Rick is expected to meet Barry Burton as soon as possible."_

I gave a small groan as I reached Barry's office. I was surprised to see Rachel and Chris there. Rachel gave a small nod as soon as she saw me.

"Ah… Rick! One of our best rookie!" Barry exclaimed, "Under special request from SOU Rachel here, you have been chosen on your first mission as an agent. You will be transported to Africa tomorrow morning. Chris and another local BSAA agent will guide you."

I was extremely happy to hear that! But there was a small feeling inside me that told me that this was a BAD idea. I pushed it away as I went away from the room. _There is crazy Rick, _I told myself, _Nothing can go wrong._

Or Can It?

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

**A/N: Man! Yesterday we had a competition of who could watch TITANIC without crying or looking away from the screen. The girls obviously cried so much that we had to put buckets for them to drain their tears. Anyway next chapter is Welcome To Africa**


	3. 3 - Welcome To Africa

Resident Evil : 5urviving In Hell

-ezio007

**A/N : Here's a toast to the next chapter in my story.**

**Disclaimer : The same as before.**

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Somewhere outside Kijuju,

2009,

"Drive faster! I don't wanna be roasted when I reach there!"

"Keep calm kid. I know what I am doing."

I gave a sigh as I relaxed back in the seat of the jeep. 'Damn! Its hot in here!' I thought as the jeep cruised through the desert of Africa.

"Just a few more minutes and we'll be there." Chris assured me.

"And here we are!"

"Wait let me check myself…no burns…still alive I guess or did I die?" I grinned.

"Welcome to Africa!" a voice said from somewhere behind us. We turned around to see an African don't-mess-with-me type of woman standing behind us.

"My name is Sheva Alomar." she introduced shaking both of our hands.

"Chris Redfield," Chris replied.

"Just call me Rick," I added.

"It's nice meeting both of you," Sheva said, smiling, "Your reputation precedes you, Mr Redfield. It's an honor."

"Just Chris, thanks. So, will you be accompanying us to the destination?"

"Yes, Tensions are running high ever since the change in the government."

"I'll bet. Intel says, it's a haven for terrorists now."

"And they are not going to be happy to see two outsiders, BSAA or not. That's why I'm both of your partners. To help put them at ease."

"Partner?" Chris muttered.

I started to follow Sheva but then realised Chris wasn't following us. He stood there with a dazed look on his face.

"You okay?" Sheva asked Chris.

"Yeah, sorry," Chris replied, "It's nothing."

It felt kind of awkward to be stared by all the people whom we passed by. I liked having attention, but too much attention makes me nervous. I took a deep breath as I followed the both of them.

"Hey! Hey!" a voice snapped and a guard stopped us. He then began to speak to Sheva in a different language(Swahili is my guess though I was thinking Afrikaan before or something like that) and started checking her, possibly for weapons.

"You don't have to be so touchy!" Sheva snarled as she showed him, her BSAA card. Once it was apparent he would let us pass Sheva called us to move forward. There was a huge noise as the metal gate opened.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"This is Kirk. Chris, Sheva, Rick can you read me?"

"Chris here. Coming in loud and clear Kirk."

"Yes, we read you."

"There's a black market weapon deal going on at Kijuju. That's where Irving will be. Alpha team's already infiltrated the area and you will be going in as backup. Rendezvous with your contact at the butcher's shop. You can gear up and be briefed on your mission there. Watch your backs!"

"Roger that."

I still hadn't gone over the feeling of the people staring at us. They used to get a good look at us. A moment I thought they were foing to beat us black and blue. But they changed their looks when they looked at Chris.

Sheva suddenly stopped. "What happened?" I asked.

"The people! Where did they go?"

"Talk about a magic act." Chris muttered, "Let's move on."

"Good," the contact said as soon we entered the room, "You're all here. Come!"

"This way. It may be because of the new government, but the people around here are a little on the edge. You should do what you came for and go home." Fisher said.

"I have your weapons. Check them," Fisher gestured towards a small briefcase, "You'll find many weapons around your mission. Got them just in and scattered them with the help of a strange merchant."

"Merchant?" I muttered as I picked up my Beretta M92F.

"Destination coordinates?" Sheva asked.

"Town square's up ahead. Go through there."

"What do you know about Uroboros?" Fisher asked after a moment.

"Mostly rumors." Chris said.

"Yeah, something about a doomsday project." I added.

"Doomsday sounds right but it's not a rumor. Find a man named Irving. He may be our only lead." He said and walked out of the door.

"Remember we're a team. Whatever happens we stick together." Chris said after a moment.

"Don't worry. I may not be as big as you but I can still hold my own." Sheva assured him.

"Don't worry 'bout me either. As long as I have my trusty knife," I grinned, "Nothing can touch me."

"Eww!" I muttered at the body of a cow lying on the floor and just moments after a goat. I quickly took a green herb and crushed it into my test tube.

We had decided to give Sheva more ammo since she used it pretty quick and I would get less ammo as I used my knife a great deal more than my gun.

"AAHHH!" a scream came from a building in front of us.

"Did you hear that? It came from that building." Sheva said as she ran in front of us.

"Freeze!" Chris shouted as we got in the building. 2 men were sitting on top of a man and forcing some sort of tentacled ball into his throat. Both of them ran as soon as they heard Chris's voice.

The man in front of us began coughing up blood and clutched his throat. "Are you okay, Sir?" Chris asked after a moment. The man did not listen but kept on coughing up blood and fell down on the ground.

After a moment he looked straight at Chris, his eyes red and he grabbed Chris. "Watch out!" I shouted as I slashed the man in the back of his head.

"Thanks!" Chris said as he gave the man a straight punch. Then Sheva finished him by impaling him with her knife.

"What the hell just happened?"

"I don't know. It didn't look like any type of zombie I had ever seen," Chris replied, "Anyway nice teamwork."

We quickly jumped out of the window and followed a small part only to be surrounded by a group of hostile people.

"To the house!" Sheva shouted as we ran without shooting anyone into the small cabin at the end of the lane. Chris quickly barricaded the door and contacted Kirk as I gathered the things around there.

"Kirk, the locals are hostile and we had to use force. We don't have any contingency plans for this situation, do we Kirk."  
"Roger on the locals, but your orders still stands."

"What does that mean?" Sheva asked as we ran through a small tunnel, "Was HQ expecting this?"

We quickly got up a ladder and accessed a door facing broad daylight again. We followed a small lane into a small house. There was a lot of shouting outside so we decided to look what was happening.

The people outside were cheering as a man with a mike said something. Then they brought a too familiar man next to the mikeman.

"That's the -!" Sheva exclaimed as she recognised Reynard.

"You can all go to hell!" Fisher exclaimed as another man came up behind him carrying an oversized axe. He looked like an executioner with a sack on top of his head like it was in AC:B multiplayer.

There was a huge cheer as the executioner executed Fisher. The mikeman slowly looked around and pointed at the window we were staring from shouting angrily on his mike

"Oh shit" I muttered as I quickly barricaded the door as Sheva barricaded the window.

"Kirk, come in! The locals are hostile, the gate is sealed and we are trapped. We need backup and we need it right now."

"Just sit tight! I'm on my way!" Kirk said as we heard a crash and we started shooting at the window.

There was a huge noise as the executioner broke the gate. "Let's move!" I shouted as we ran from the door and met up at the far end.

"Here catch!" I said as I threw Sheva a SMG I had found nearby. "Split up and look for as many things as possible," I ordered, "Meet at the top of the bus after 10 minutes."

I quickly got inside the house stabbing and dodging the attacks of the hostiles as I picked up a supply of grenades. Then I quickly jumped from the top of a building to the top of the bus and felt relieved as I realised that the executioner could not jump.

**20 minutes of unending hostile groups killing later.**

"I'm going to take out the door. Find some cover!"

We quickly got down from the bus and stayed near it as there was a huge explosion as Kirk blew the door with an RPG.

"Thanks Kirk! We owe you one."

"You can thank me later. Listen Alpha team's-"

"Already reached the place and we have to catch up. We get it all right." I said as we ran up a narrow lane.

"Just be careful out there." Kirk said as we opened the large red gate.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

**A/N: Please review man! Next chapter : A new threat. **

**PS: Update might be slow as my exams are nearing.**


	4. 4 - A New Threat

**Resident Evil: 5urviving In Hell**

**-ezio007**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. And please R&R (read and review)**

** I am not responsible if some of the dialogues are wrong. I cannot find my game CD so I cannot install and check it again.**

**Disclaimer: The same as before.**

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"This is Captain DeChant here. Our route is blocked."

A voice came through my ear phone as we ran into a small building in front of us. We quickly got out after raiding the house to spot a broken ladder.

"Can you toss me up there Chris?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure!" Chris replied as he got in an assist jump position. I quickly ran a few steps as he threw me up into the ledge.

"I can see a key. But there is another way of getting in." I said as I jumped down.

We quickly moved forward to see a woman bending over and hacking a dead body. I quickly finished her off when I heard another voice.

"We have engaged the enemy. Wait I can't see a thing!"

"Captain what's your status? Can you see the enemy?"

"No, wait - goddamn monster! AH!"

"Alpha team! Do you copy, Alpha team." Sheva shouted.

"DeChant! Do you hear me? DeChant!" Chris asked.

"We need to move on and… I think I got the ladder." I said nodding at another half broken ladder.

The same process repeated as Chris threw me up the ledge. I quickly ran up as I saw the key and picked it up. "Found the key. Wish I knew what it is for." I replied as I jumped down.

We quickly ran across as we saw another old rusty gate that Chris broke.

"Help!" a blonde woman cried as she came out of a door in a corridor. A second later another man tried to drag her in. With a final "HELP!" she disappeared into the house.

"Chris!" I shouted as I opened an old building with the key I had found. "Is that a shotgun?" I grinned.

"That's mine!" Chris said as he took it out of the wall and broke open some crates to get extra shells.

"That's not fair." I said, "When do I GET a weapon?"

"The next weapon's yours." Chris replied as he played with his shotgun, "Let's help the blonde for now."

"Freeze!" Chris shouted as we opened the door. Sheva and I checked the area as Chris, the knight in shining armour, hold the blonde in his arms.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked as the woman looked up.

"Aw… Chris she's gonna kiss you." I grinned.

Instead of kissing, tentacles emerged from her mouth when we realised that she was infected too. "Watch Out!" Sheva said as she shot the blonde missing her head with a couple of centimetres.

Chris quickly aimed and fired at the woman's head as the head broke and tentacles emerged from her head.

(The following thing is done by an expert gamer so you should not do it until you have perfected knifing XD)

"Chris!" I shouted as I equipped my knife and slashed her head in one clean strike… and before Chris got a chance to test his new toy.

We heard angry shouting as we quickly finished the hostiles as they got in the room. We quickly got out of the room and watched as some of the villagers came straight at us.

"My turn!" I grinned as I threw an incendiary grenade and watched as the villagers died when the grenade burst.

We then made our way towards the building unknown of the horrors that lied waiting for us.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"AHHHHHH!" a voice moaned as we got in the building.

"We need to move in fast." Chris said as we rushed through the buildings full of Alpha Team's SOU's dead body.

"In here!" Chris said as he kicked open a door revealing DeChant and about half a dozen of dead bodies.

"What happened here?" Chris demanded.

"Irving got away…it was a set up."

While Chris and DeChant exchanged some words I quickly looked around the room to find Rachel there. There was nothing to say that she was there a moment ago. Except a WW2 pineapple grenade she carried as a good luck charm that was lying on the floor.

Picking it up, I asked DeChant, "Where's Rachel?"

"They took her away… said something about a punishment for someone." DeChant said as he gave Chris a CD, and said a few words before he died.

"We need to report this to HQ." Chris said as we got through outside the door and moved towards a lift.

"I thought I saw someone there but I couldn't make out who." Sheva said.

"Irving maybe?" I suggested.

Chris shook his head as me moved through another lane. "We need to move on. The thing that killed them might come back to kill us."

We started sprinting then as we ran into a furnace room and picked up a key.

We made our way back when we saw It.

It was a huge tentacled person head to toe black, and he was able to go through walls with ease as if he is a liquid.

"Move back!" Chris ordered as we ran back into the furnace room.

The door closed as soon as we got in and Chris knocked a canister down.

"One of us is gonna have to lure it inside. Question is… who?" Chris said.

"I'll do it." I grinned as I ran through the furnace before they could reply.

Sheva quickly closed the door as soon as the '?' got in. Being small ( I'm just 5'2'' as I am just 12) I managed to get out and blast the canister on the you-know-who's chest. The monster gave a final groan as he burned in the fire.

(Later if you kill him by using RPG without going in the furnace room you'll get a gold Ring.)

We quickly ran back into the door and opened it using the key. We sprinted to the lift as we opened it and got in.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"I got it," Chris said.

"What WASthat thing?" Sheva asked breathlessly.

"Something that killed the entire Alpha team," I told her with great emphasis.

Chris began downloading the data into the computer. "A BOW that scumbag, Irving, left behind to set us up," he answered, "Considering what it did to Alpha Team, I think we're lucky to still be breathing."

"If only we had gotten there sooner."

"If we had, we'd probably be dead, too. Chris to HQ, do you copy?"

HQ responded quickly. "_This is HQ. Excellent work out there. We'll analyze the data immediately__."_

"This whole town's gone to hell. The people here are acting like those Ganados detailed in the Kennedy Report, and aside from that, there's something new, something we've never encountered before" Chris said.

"Our transportation has been taken out, too," Sheva reported, "Requesting mission update."

"_The mission stands. Capturing Irving is your top priority. We believe he may have fled to the mines on the other side of the train station._"

"Wait!" Chris interrupted, "We're the only three left! You want us to go there _alone_?"

"_Delta Team has been dispatched and is on its way. They will assist you in locating and apprehending Irving._"

Sheva looked outraged. "But wait, we can't-"

"_I repeat, your mission still stands. We can't afford to let him get away. Proceed to the mines beyond the station. Over and out_." HQ hung up, leaving all of us incredulous at this request.

"This is great!" I muttered angrily.

"This is insane!" Sheva snapped.

"Ever get the feeling you're expendable?" Chris asked. Sheva sighed.

"Looks like we have no choice," she grumbled, "Come on, let's get to the mines. I'll lead the way!"

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

**A/N: Another Chapter down! Please R&R. oh and send me the next chapter name too if u have one**


	5. 5 - Town Full Of Nightmares

**Resident Evil : 5urviving In Hell**

**-ezio007 **

**A/N : The next chapter is uploaded! Yippee! And thanks to war sage for being the first to review. and also to ShadowFreddyRaven to add it as favourites**

**Disclaimer : The same as before.**

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"This is hard!" I groaned as I upgraded Chris's shotgun.

"I can't believe we are doing this." Chris said.

"We're lucky to have spare parts here… and a upgrader." Sheva said.

"And … done!" I said as I tossed Chris his shotgun back, "That's the best I could do for now. Let's get to the mines!"

We ran across the port killing the hostiles and dogs as we reloaded the weapons. Chris had to shoot the booby traps while I could crouch past it.

There was a low growl as two dogs came in front of us… along with a half naked Big Man Hostile and some other hostiles.

I quickly dispatched the dogs and hostiles with my MP5A5 while Chris dispatched the Big Man with his shotgun and fists.

"C'mon!" Chris said as he opened a gate.

We quickly ran across a bridge just to see a truck.

Speeding at us!

"Shoot the barrels!" I shouted as I shot the nearest barrel. The driver gave a groan as the truck slid and fell sideways on the bridge.

"Shit! More of those hostiles." Chris said as he equipped his handgun and began shooting at the barrels nearby.

"Great job!" Sheva said as I shot the last hostile and moved towards a tunnel below.

Suddenly one of a hostile who was having a seizure at the bridge exploded revealing a flying parasite.

"Shoot it Chris." I said as I shot the other hostiles who revealed the same type of parasite which Chris dispatched with his shotgun.

We ran across the port to find a dead body with a key around his neck. Chris quickly took it out when there was a lot of shouting as the hosiles ambushed us.

"Run! Run to the gate. We'll cover you!" Sheva said as we ran towards the red gate. Chris quickly finished the other hostiles with his shotgun as I climbed up a short step.

"Hope you guys are fine. HQ sent me to provide air support so its going to be hot down there so watch out."

"Wow! I didn't think HQ actually cared." Chris muttered.

Kirk quickly killed a hell of the hostiles as we ran across the houses to get a Sniper Rifle which Sheva took.

"You're almost at the station." Kirk said as we opened the big gate.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Great more of those flying bastards!" Sheva said as she shot the parasites.

"What the fuck are those!" Kirk screamed.

"Oh shit!" I muttered.

"Mathison to HQ! We are attacked by unknown flying BOWs. Shit I lost my engine power. Mayday! Mayday! Ahhhh!" Kirk screamed.

"Chris!" I nodded to a small broken ladder. Chris threw me up as I threw a hand grenade on the door killing all the hostiles there.

"So far, so good!" I muttered as we moved towards a gate. A revving sound caught my ear as a Chainsaw Ganado came in front of me.

"Oh -!" I said as all of us ran back. I quickly shot a transformer holding the chainsawer for a bit.

"A chainsawer? As if things weren't bad enough already?" Sheva said angrily as we ran back the way we came from.

The chiainsawer was tougher because he did not flew into the ground with a shotgun attack like the Ganado in Spain.

I quickly equipped a couples of grenade and threw at the chainsawer. One of the drum burst and he gave a groan as he died with the injuries of the grenades + drum + shotgun + transformer.

Chris took a key from the chainsawer's dead body as we ran up towards the gate.

'Note to self : Find the merchant when we get back' I mused as I looked at the gems in the treasure. But we had to reach the crash site so I pocketed everything as I ran towards the place with crows.

"Oh my God!" Sheva muttered as we reached the crash site.

"Oh my god's right." I said as I looked at the place.

"Sshh! Did you hear that." Chris said as he put his hand on his ear.

Motorcycles, I thought. I flipped my safety off as I got ready to open fire.

"Watch out!" Chris said as he pushed me. A chain dangled him as I quickly rolled on the ground and shot the chain.

"Oof!" Chris muttered as rolled on the ground, "Not a good day to wear my new shirt."

"Move!" I shouted as I pushed Sheva to avoid being run over by two hostiles. They quickly turned… just to be a headshot to a bullet of a sniper nearby.

Quickly BSAA operatives flooded the scene and killed all the hostiles. "Lets go inside." A man said as he came towards us.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Man! Am I glad to see you guys." Chris said as he shook the D team's captain's hand.

"Josh Stone." The man introduced himself.

"Chris Redfield."

"Just call me Rick." I grinned as I shook hands with him.

"Sheva- its good to see you here." Josh smiled.

"Thanks Josh! I owe you one." Sheva smiled back.

"You guys know each other." Chris burst out.

"I trained under Josh," Sheva said, "He taught me all the things I know now."

"And you have become a fine agent now." Josh said.

"Thanks!"

Josh started talking with Chris as I read some of the documents kept there. "Guys, I think you should secure the area. We'll head to the mines." I said.

"My plan exactly!" Josh said.

"C'mon. I'll lead the way!" Sheva said as she moved towards the door.

"Chris what's up buddy?" I asked looking at the same dazed face he had at the beginning.

"This picture it's, it's… nothing. Forget it, Let's move." He said.

"Lead the way then, 'little sister'." I said in a mocking tone.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

**A/N: Another chapter done. Thanks to all those who have read and Special THANKS to war sage for being the first to review and ShadowFreddyRaven and war sage to add it as favourites. Please R&R though i am not expecting many reviews. Love **Rick.


	6. 6 - A Man Named Irving

**Resident Evil: 5urviving in Hell**

**-ezio007**

**A/N: THANKS to Axel and war sage for reviewing. Thanks a lot guys! Oh and as a matter of fact though I know the zombies are called Majinis it is not disclosed until Chapter 2-3 so therefore it is still hostiles.**

**Disclaimer: CAPCOM made the soup. I inserted the salt on it. XD**

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"C'mon!" I said as I killed another zombie dog and ran towards a train. I quickly rolled under it to avoid all the booby traps and killed another dog with my MP5A5 as I ran towards the back of the train.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Chris said from his earphone.

I grinned as I tossed an egg in the face of the hostile in front of me and quickly shot the other two. I kicked the hostile in front of me just as another flying parasite came from his body.

"Take this!" I said as I unloaded the remaining bullets into the parasite. I jumped to another train top to collect some gold coins and then jumped back just as Chris appeared.

"What happened to 'whatever happens we stick together'?" Chris demanded.

"That's been reviewed and completely thrown off." I grinned as I ducked under another booby trap and waited for them near a small whatever-that-thing-is.

"I'll go!" I volunteered as I jumped on the cart. It started moving as I blew a booby trap.

"Oh shit!" I said as I bended my body under the booby trap. I could see the thin line of booby trap which was nearly touching my body.

"Take that Matrix!" I grinned as I got down from the cart, "There is a booby trap there so watch out." I told Chris as he jumped down.

"C'mon!" he said as he activated the lift.

**Avoiding all the underground scenes as it is boring…**

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"This is the building!" Chris said even before we barely reached the surface.

"Hold your fire buddy!" I exclaimed as I went to pick up some ammo and a herb.

"On three. One, two and three!" Chris exclaimed as we burst in just as the man in front of us grabbed a handgun.

"So you must be Irving." Sheva said, as we burst in.

"Perceptive! Ain't cha?" Irving grinned at us.

"You think this is a joke?" I said, "You're just one of those scum terrorists."

"No! I am a businessman," Irving said, "With a standard."

Just then a smoke grenade came inside a room along with a bird faced person. The smoke made a perfect cover as we crawled to safety.

"C'mon!" The bird person said.

"Ha ha! Suckers!" Irving grinned as the hooded person dragged him.

"Looks like Irving has a partner," Chris said, "There is something here he did not want us to see." He opened some notes to get a picture of some oil tankers.

"Oil fields?" I muttered

"That's in the marshland." Sheva said as there was angry shouting from outside the window.

I quickly contacted Josh, "Captain Stone, we've got information saying Irving is on his way to an oil field in a marshland. We'll be joining you guys shortly."

"Roger! I'll send Dave to get you here. Bet you don't want to walk this far."

"Thanks!"

I quickly opened a locker to find a Draganov Sniper rifle and took out some hostile's head off.

"Let's get out of here!" Chris shouted.

I tossed the Draganuv to Sheva as I equipped my M92F and ran near a truck's back just as the machine gunner stopped shooting. Then I ran up a set of stairs until I could barely just see the hostile's head. I quickly killed him as we ran again.

"Wait a sec." I grinned as I approached a small toilet near a ladder. Smiling I knocked at the door of the toilet. (Can be done before you climb the Long ladder.) Instantly the door burst open revealing a hostile which Sheva killed with her VZ71 or 75 or whatever.

Running again we killed another set of hostiles before we reached a place that was barricaded with a big garbage pile. Chris and Sheva pushed it away as I killed the last remaining of the hostiles with my MP5A5.

We ran again to meet up with the main road just to see a truck speeding at us. Instantly I shot the trucks tyre as it turned and hit a wall. The back of the truck opened as a Popokiramu came out of the back of it.

"What the hell is that thing," Chris asked.

"Not sure, but Irving is responsible for it." Sheva replied as we shot the bat + Las Plagas - baterpillar( a mixture of bat + caterpillar)

I quickly took some proximity bombs from a nearby hut as I planted it in the ground. The baterpillar or Popokiramu gave a shriek as it landed sideways exposing it's fleshy part.

"This is going to be easy." I grinned as I took another proximity bomb and planted it on the FLESHY part of the Popokiramu. It instantly exploded and the monster gave a shriek as it flew up in the air again and turned at us.

Chris gave three shots to the monster with his Beretta as the monster lost it's control and slammed into the truck and went off the cliff with a shriek.

I heard some horn of a jeep as I looked to see a BSAA jeep coming at us. "Chris, Sheva, Rick, Get in" the driver, Dave, said to us. We quickly got in as the jeep moved towards the port again. I looked at the sunset marvelling its beauty.

But whatever happens I am NOT going out of here until I find Rachel.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

**A/N: Another chapter's done. No updates till 6****th**** Oct because of my exams. Wish me luck. PS-you can't stick the p bomb on the Popokiramu's fleshy part XD . Plz R&R. luv till then Rick…**


	7. 7 - The Greatest Chase Ever

**Resident Evil: 5urviving in Hell**

**-ezio007**

**A/N: THANKS to Axel and war sage for reviewing and to ShadowFreddyRaven and .Thanks a lot guys! **

**Disclaimer: CAPCOM gave the ingredients, I made the food. XD**

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"I heard about Irving," Dave said, "Tough luck."

"He escaped with the help of a partner." Chris said.

"It's fine. By the look of that man I don't think he can even tie his shoe laces by himself." I said.

"Sheva to HQ," Sheva reported, "There's a high probability that Irving is on his way to a marshland. We are rejoining Delta Team and heading there now."

"Understood."

"Ah…we've got company." Chris said as I and he jumped into a machine gun turret each.

"They don't let up, do they?" Sheva said as she sat in the front seat with Dave.

"Do what you gotta do to stop them," Dave told us, "But don't get too trigger happy or the guns will overheat. When that happens, we'll be sitting ducks."

"Roger!" I said as I started shooting at the hostiles which were chasing us in motorcycles.

Sheva shot the hostiles which came too close to the jeep which we couldn't shoot.

"We've got some sharp curves ahead. Hang on!" Dave said as I grabbed the machine gun as the jeep swerved right and then left.

_Peep! Peep-peep! _ The horns of a lorry came from my left as I started to shoot the lorry before it gave anymore damage

"This is Captain Stone, Delta team. I have just received word from HQ about the data file you've given. They confirmed the people to have been infected with a virus known as Las Plagas. The data file also said the infected to be known as Majinis."

"What has this got to do with Uroboros?"

"You got me. They didn't say."

"Looks like the only answers we are going to get is from Irving"

"Then let's speed this thing up." I said as the jeep started coursing through the roads.

"What the-. There's no getting past that truck until you two do something 'bout it."

We shot the truck and the barrels as it exploded giving us space to move through.

"Nice!" Dave complimented as we raced through the savannah again.

A truck came out of nowhere and started ramming us.

"He's trying to ram us into the bridge. DO something!" Dave shouted.

'Man! That guy is a panic machine' I thought as Chris and I quickly blasted the lorry.

We kept on shooting at the Majinis when Dave suddenly shouted, "Hang On!"

He did a daring leap through a broken bridge and we watched as the Majinis stopped chasing us.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"What the hell happened here?" I said as we went through a familiar port with Delta Team's operatives' dead bodies which were scattered along the whole place.

"I'll check." Dave said as he stopped the car and went near a dead body, "Ssh!"

Out of nowhere, a BSAA jeep flew and a huge El Gigante (The Giant in English) came and stamped Dave.

"Oh s-!" I said as I said as we ran towards the thrown jeep and hid behind it. I could hear the panting of the El Gigante as he searched for us.

Suddenly, the El Gigante grabbed the truck and threw it behind us. We shot at him with our handguns which, obviously, weren't doing him any damage.

"Go! Go! GO!" Chris shouted as we ran between the El Gigante legs.

"Head for the jeep!" I shouted as they ran for the jeep while I ran towards a building near by.

"Guys," I panted "you engage the Giant. I'm seeing some Majinis heading this way, I'll finish them off."

"Copy that!" Chris said as they started shooting hot leads at the Giant.

I grabbed some spare parts for the handguns and also I found some extra parts for Chris's Ithaca and our machine guns. I quickly pocketed them as I equipped my MP5A5 and started shooting at the hordes of Majinis that were coming straight at me.

"Duck!" I could hear Sheva pant as both of them were shooting the Giant. I was no less busy as I reloaded my machine gun and then started shooting again at the Majinis.

When last of the Majinis had died I quickly ran upstairs and started helping Chris and Sheva defeat the ungly brute. A tentacle emerged from its back the 3rd time and wishing for Leon and his knife cutting skills, we finally managed to defeat it as I crashed on the jeep.

"Listen Rick, Sheva, you don't have to do this. You can still back out." Chris said as we regrouped.

"Well…what about you?" Sheva demanded.

"I've got a personal stake in this."

"A 'personal' stake?" Sheva repeated, "Look around Chris, we should all get the hell out of here."

"Listen I got news from Intel saying that my old partner is still alive. The data received by Delta team confirms it. I am not going to get out of here until I catch Irving and find what the hell is happening here."

"Who gave you the intel?" I asked.

"An anonymous tipper." Chris replied shortly.

"Carlos Olivera I guess." I said as Chris nodded in agreement, "Anyway I'm coming with you." I said as I started following him.

"Wait. Wait you're not going alone." Sheva said as she started following us.

5 minutes later Sheva was still following us. Chris finally stopped and looked back at her.

"I'm coming with you. These are my people that are dying here." Sheva said.

"Are you sure about that? A moment later you were ready to cut and run away." Chris replied.

"We're partners. Till the end." Sheva said and we both knew that the word 'partner'got him unguarded.

"Copy that!"

"Hand over your weapons," I said as we climbed up the motor boat, " I found some extra parts to upgrade your weapons."

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

**A/N : Another chapter done. Please R&R. Luv Rick**


	8. 8 - Marshland

**Resident Evil: 5urviving in Hell**

**-ezio007**

**A/N: THANKS to war sage for reviewing. Add me on Facebook Aces Ezio Rick and my profile picture is Mutated Piers Nivans.**

**Disclaimer: This publication is for entertainment purposes only. CAPCOM™ owns Resident Evil®.**

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

The motorboat cruised through the wetlands as I was upgrading the weapons with the parts I had found in a building. Sheva was sleeping beside me as Chris steered the motorboat.

"Tell me your story." Chris said as we coursed through the water.

"Well… I was involved in a small accident in which I was knocked down by a car. Ahem! Anyway the owner took me to a nearby doctor who was also a scientist for a pharmaceutical company."

"Umbrella?" Chris guessed and I nodded in agreement.

"Anyway the doctor/scientist Jacob thought that it would be cool if I were to accompany his daughter as an agent for the Umbrella. That was the first time I met Rachel."

"They wanted me to recover a new virus from Spain. Name of Las Plagas(The Plague). I was accompanied by another agent, Agent Wong."

"Hey… you must have met Leon then." Chris said.

"Um… yeah. I managed to rescue him and the pres' daughter. I also recovered the virus which, with the help of Wong of course, I managed to duplicate it and sent the fake one to Umbrella and the real one to the US government."

"I expect your boss never figured the fake one."

"As a m-o-f he found the truth. It's hard to hide something from Albert Wesker," I noticed that Chris' knuckles had gone white, "He said it was all right though and took the fake Plagas to 'S'."

"'S'?" Chris asked.

"Yup. Anyway I managed to escape in the end with some help from Agent Wong again." I stopped hurriedly as Sheva woke up.

"I'll steer. You guys get some sleep."

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Chris had started steering again when daylight had erupted. For first time in my life, I notice how peaceful it was.

Peaceful was good. Peaceful was very good.

"So how did she… your partner I mean, died?" Sheva asked Chris.

"We were chasing a man named Albert Wesker." Wesker? That rang a bell. "Wesker...He was a top official with Umbrella, and the leader of our S.T.A.R.S unit. I met him again after the Raccoon City incident on Rockfort Island. Since then, we'd been trying to track him down. Then a few years ago, we got a tip from a reliable source: The whereabouts of Umbrella's founder, Ozwell E. Spencer. So we paid him a visit, hoping he'd lead us to Wesker."

"What happened was…" Chris started the story which I guess he had dreaded for a long time now. About the fight. About the punches he got. And about the ultimate sacrifice Jill made to save him.

"Jill's body was never found and she was proclaimed dead." Chris finished.

"You too were close." Sheva remarked.

"We were partners."

"What about you? Why did you join the BSAA?" He asked Sheva.

"My parents were caught in an accident of a pharmaceutical company." Sheva said.

"Umbrella?" Chris asked in the same tone he had asked me.

Sheva nodded, "Yes. I only found out later that the accident was to cover up the manufacturing of biological weapons for terrorists. They were using Africa as a test bed for their experiments. Bio weapons were responsible for the death of my parents. And someone has to pay for that!"

"Tell me about you. How did you escape?" Chris asked me.

"Well… Wesker decided to give a visit to ol' Spencer. He told me to join him. Well … I expect what Spencer told him, he wasn't too happy 'bout it and killed him. Anyway he was going to use a new virus to make me kill the BSAA. I managed to escape through a small hidden passage and jump down the cliff. Using a grappling gun, I managed to land safely and escape." I finished.

"Hang on!" Chris said as he drove the boat over a small jump.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"What killed him?" Sheva asked as we knelt near a body of another BSAA operative.

"Looks like the natives. He mentions of four pieces which will open a door. And … looks like we got our first one." He said as picked a small piece of a metal.

"Let's move on." I said as we hopped into the motorboat again, "Hey … wait a sec … the center island."

"Here you go." Chris said as he stopped the motor boat.

I grinned as I faced both of them. "Guys, get the pieces and meet me here. I'll arrange something for our breakfast." I threw an incendiary grenade at a small pile of wood burning it.

"All right. See you later." Chris said as both of them hopped into the motor boat. I killed a lot of chickens and skinned them and roasted them on the fire. It was nearly done when both of them came back.

"Nice smell," Chris said smelling the air, "Here a little souvenir." He grinned as he threw an RPG at me. I quickly accepted it with a 'thanks' and sat down to eat the chickens.

"Let's open the door now." Chris said as we had finished eating, "Hop in."

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"First come, First serve." I grinned at Chris and Sheva. We had just raided a house and got a lot of magnum ammo there. Plus a magnum was lying in the ground near a dead BSAA operative. So…

"It's been a long time since I raced someone." Chris said.

"On your mark, set, GO!" I shouted as the three of us dashed for the magnum. The ground rumbled as some thorns came from the ground trapping us.

"Majinis with crossbows above us!" I shouted as I killed three of them with my handgun.

The thorns went back inside the ground and Chris decided to go upstairs. Soon there was a whooping cry as two Giant Majinis came.

"Chris!" I said as I threw the S&W Magnum at him. He grabbed it and shot the Majini in its leg and engaged him in a series of fist fight while Sheva and I killed all the other Majinis.

"Thanks!" Chris said after all of the natives were killed.

"Welcome… Can I have the magnum back?"

"Finders keepers, Loser..."

"I got it you idiot."

We ran as Sheva opened the door until we reached a small cable-car.

"Ladies first." I said as I made way for Sheva to go. She smiled as she entered the cable-car.

Chris pulled a lever and the cable-car started moving.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

**A/N : Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee R&R.**


	9. 9 - The Oilfields

**Resident Evil: 5urviving in Hell**

**-ezio007**

**A/N: Thanks to clearshot01 and revan193 for favouriting and following.**

**Disclaimer: CAPCOM® owns Resident Evil® (Lucky guys)**

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

The cable-car came to a stop and we got out. Chris and Sheva witnessed a horrific death of our fellow BSAA operative while I collected some ammo and gold from pots.

"They have spotted us!" Sheva shouted as she equipped her Draganuv and killed some of the Majinis in the towers and the ones holding crossbows.

"Piece of cake," I said as I unloaded my MP5A5 bullets on the horde of Majinis below me, "Provided that that alligator won't jump off the river to bite our heads off."

"Crocodile." Chris corrected as he killed the other Majinis with his M92F. We kept on shooting at the Majinis occasionally stopping to reload our weapons. BEFORE that arrogant Majini raised the bridge.

"Be careful on that thing." Sheva warned Chris as he got on a small raft to go to the other side to lower the bridge.

A crocodile came out of the water and Chris dodged it at the very last minute. The crocodile came out again and Chris rolled on the small raft to dodge it. He kept on dodging the crocodile until he got up on a small platform and lowered the bridge.

"We ain't going from here without you Chris." I said as I watched Chris run breathlessly towards us.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Tricell? They help fund the BSAA. What are they doing here?"

We ran across the Tricell camps and took a first aid spray that was lying there. There was a lot of 'ouch' as snakes jumped out of the grasses and bit us.

"Looks like we arrived at the oilfields." Sheva said as we neared a double door.

"And Irving's not going to escape this time." Chris said as he opened the double door.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Look there's Irving!" Sheva exclaimed the same time I noticed the man walking in the far end of the oil fields.

"Looks like the Majinis have spotted us too." I said as I killed a couple of Majinis with my handgun.

We kept on killing the Majinis when I noticed the way we had to go was literally, on flames. "We gotta stop the fire!" I exclaimed as I climbed a ladder taking me to the top, "And I figured out how. Cover me"

I groaned as I pushed the valve until the fire on the ramp on my left was extinguished. Only to expose some hidden Majinis.

Unleashing a battle cry, I jumped with my knife unsheathed in a very familiar Assassin's Creed hidden blade high profile jump-kill assassination and stabbed a crossbower. With quickness that defied the speed of light, I quickly killed the other Majinis before climbing up and going to the another platform.

"That's the last thing we need." Sheva exclaimed as she noticed a chain-sawer had appeared. Quickly equipping his magnum, Chris managed to kill the Chainsaw Majini using extremely less ammo.

After turning the valve, we ran up another set of stairs to reach another valve with no Chainsaw Majini popping out. Sheva quickly turned the valve off and then removed the barricade from the door.

"Another one?" She shrieked as Chris finished the chainsawer again with his magnum, "Remind me why did I sign up for this mission again."

We ran through the catwalk killing all the Majinis that appeared then moved on to find a small room.

Chris and Sheva moved to check the room but stopped in tracks when they heard some footsteps behind them. The man following them revealed to be the last person Sheva expected to see – Josh Stone.

"Josh!" Sheva exclaimed.

"Sheva?" Josh replied and a hint of a smile appeared on Sheva's face.

"You're alive! Are you okay? How did you get here?"

"We were at the port when we were attacked," Josh explained, "And then…well… I ended up here. Where's the rest of the team?"

Chris, Sheva and I exchanged sad glances and bowed our head in sorrow.

"Shit!" Josh cursed when he realised what our expressions meant.

"It's just the four of us now." I said sadly.

"Why did you not retreat? I mean, we're no match for them?"

"I've got unfinished business." Chris announced.

_So do I,_ I thought thinking of Rachel.

"The hard drive containing data on the BOW experiment had a picture inside. The picture was of Chris's friend." Sheva explained.

"A friend?" Josh repeated.

"I'm not leaving until I catch Irving and find out what the hell is going on around here!" Chris declared.

Suddenly, we heard a growl, and we looked up to notice a Majini running at us. Chris killed him with his Beretta.

"Let's save the chitchat for later." Josh suggested.

"Amen to that!" I agreed as we started killing the Majinis who were attacking us from all directions.

"Sheva cover me!" Josh said as he moved towards the lift controls.

"Hurry!" Chris added as he started shooting the Majinis that appeared from all directions.

I kept on shooting with my MP5A5 at the Majinis occasionally taking out my knife to kill two birds with one stone(the gun plus knife combo) I had unloaded my 13th magazine into a Majini when Josh ordered us to get in the lift. We managed to get out of there only to reach another catwalk with Majinis swarming.

"Is everything locked in here?" Josh demanded as he started to try and open the door, "Cover me!"

**Hordes of Majinis and 2 chainsaw maniacs later…**

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"There's the boat!" I said as I nodded into the direction of a cruise ship. Surprisingly, there was no Majinis in sight. As soon as we reached the cruise ship, I saw Irving's partner in crime speed off in a speedboat with an unconscious girl. _Rachel, _I thought.

"Just in time for the fireworks show. BOOM! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Irving grinned from the boat.

"I hate that guy!" Chris exclaimed as the boat sped away.

"Sheva do you read me?" Josh's voice came from my earpiece, "I've secured a boat in the other side of the docks."

"Roger!" I said as we ran from the swarms of Majinis not bothering to shoot them or the dogs which appeared from a small shed. (A man locked in wth a group of dogs. Pretty uncomfortable there I guess)

We managed to escape from the plae in the last second and watched as the whole oil fields burst into flame.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

**A/N: Another chapter done. Please R&R. You may use an infinite shotgun(any) to kill all the crocodiles in 3-1 for some fun before I update my story again.**


	10. 10 - Extreme Makeovah

**Resident Evil: 5urviving in Hell**

**-ezio007**

**A/N: THANKS to everybody who have read my story. The updates will be slower as I am trying to think of a story which will make all this transportation things clear. Anyway on with the story.**

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

While we cruised down the river, away from the burning oilfield, Josh piped up, "What happened to Irving?" From the looks he got, I knew he figured out the answer.

"Ah…well," he said, "He can't have gone too far."

"Josh…" Sheva started.

"Thanks!" Chris and I both finished the sentence at the same time.

"We will catch up with him and find out what he is hiding," I said, "One way or another."

_Zoom!_ A flaming arrow hit the boat, narrowly missing Chris. We looked up to see hordes of Majinis approaching at us using motorboats.

"Shit!" I cursed, "Can't we get a moment peace without having these guys crashing the party?" I immediately equipped my handgun and started shooting at them.

Josh accelerated the boat, sending us literally flying across the water. More flaming arrows whizzed past our heads.

"We've got you covered!" Sheva assured Josh.

Just as we were flying through the water, Josh slowed down, sending me flying at the end of the boat.

"Damn it! The gate's closed! See what you three can do to get it open!" Nodding, we jumped off the boat and ran around the complex, taking out the Majinis that tried to stop us. Eventually we reached the lever and opened the gate. We raced back to Josh who was shooting the flying parasites which we had encountered back at the village.

We continued onwards as more Majinis showed up mostly of which (super stupidly) decided to stay near explosive drums. We kept on shooting and ducking at the low pipes when we reached another great.

"Oh, great!" Chris exclaimed.

Chris and Sheva decided to flank the machine-gunners while I went through a small route killing the Majinis and got a M3 shotgun at a small building.

"Chris! Ithaca!" I shouted at him as he threw his Ithaca to me while I gave him the new M3 shotgun.

"Cover us!" Sheva added as she gave me her Draganuv and some rifle ammo. I quickly killed the Majinis while they opened the gate.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Irving must be here somewhere," I said, "I've got a feeling about something bad is going to happen."

A huge yacht came into view and it rammed at our little boat with a bang. A machine gunner appeared and started shooting at us. Chris quickly took him down with a one clean, shot.

"We've got to get aboard that ship!"

"Hold on! Get ready!"

"Won't you three just DIE already?" Irving shrieked as he saw us, "You're makin' me look BAD! Who do you think got this entire operation off the ground? Research like this doesn't fund itself, ya know. Yet everyone looks down on me. But not anymore." He held up a large syringe to show us.

"Las Plagas!" I gasped.

"Corrrrreeeeeeeccttttttt you areeeee!" Irving sang as he injected the syringe into himself. His laughter turned into cries of pain as tentacles shot out of his back.

"Don't tell me you turned into a small jellyfish." I joked.

"I'm far beyond anything you could ever hope to become!" He yelled with glee as he jumped into the sea.

"Where'd he go?" Chris asked concerned.

"Maybe a shark ate him." I suggested.

A large sea monster appeared, bearing a resemblance to the Kraken, and when it opened its mouth, we spotted our maniac.

"I just had an EXTREME makeovah!" He yelled with glee.

"_Chris! Status report," _Josh said, "_What the hell is that thing?"_

"Josh get out of here," I told him, "It's too dangerous we'll handle it."

We ran towards a machine gun each. Actually, Chris and Sheva took the machine guns while I was running back and forth the two grenade launchers.

We kept on shooting at the 'eye' of the monster which became red when hit. We kept on shooting until he went underwater. Suddenly he emerged and rammed at the side of the boat. I did a backflip to dodge it's mouth.

The shooting became intense until we managed to blow almost everypart that was visible. He decided to try fighting 'face to face' as his bod appeared when it attached itself to the boat.

"There's our little weasel!" Sheva exclaimed as both of them started shooting at him with his machine gun.

This went on for a long time when (at last) I took out a hand grenade from my inventory and grinned at Irving. "You must be hungry after the fight," I exclaimed taking out the pin of the grenade, "Bon appétit!" I threw the grenade right at his face.

The explosion was too much for his 'puny' body to handle and he flew from the monster's mouth to the deck of the yacht.

"Damn Excella!" Irving moaned.

"Excella?" Sheva shrieked as if she had heard the name before.

Chris knelt down to him and showed him Jill's picture. "Where's this facility," he demanded, "Answer me!"

"The BSAA… wow, you three are just on top of everything aren't ya? The balance of the world is changing and you're completely oblivious to it."

"What's changing?" Sheva asked, "Is it the Uroboros project?"

"It's too late now. No one can stop it. Uroboros is about to change EVERYTHING."

"Chris, Rick!" Sheva cried, making Irving's eyes light up and he laughed.

"Chris, Rick!" He said in a mocking female voice, "So YOU'RE the infamous duo." He started laughing again.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"All your answers lay await ahead Chris…in the cave. If you can survive long enough to get to it. There's a punishment for you little kid."

_KID? Did that moron just called me a KID? _I was just about to pull the trigger when Irving spoke up again.

"DYING'S NOT SO BAD!" He laughed when suddenly he started to cry in pain and then he decayed into nothing.

"Poor bastard." Chris mumbled.

"At least he ate some dinner before dying." I chuckled.

"Now what?" Sheva asked.

"We keep going!" Chris said as we got down to the motorboat going into the caves but even there my ears where still ringing by Irving's voice.

_There's a punishment for you little kid_._ PUNISHMENT?_ I thought._ I gotta find Rachel fast._

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

**A/N: Another Chapter done. I was thinking of doing some kind of credits at the end of the story so… Wanted – An England-born actress who has played in at least 3 well known movies and is currently between 12 to 16 years of age for the voice of Rachel Stone. PM me when you got her. LUV RICK. _ .**


	11. 11 - Getting somewhere at last

**Resident Evil: 5urviving in Hell**

**-ezio007**

**A/N: Thanks to Reiko N Josh for Reviewing and following. You're RE parodies truly rocks.**

**Disclaimer: CAPCOM® owns Resident Evil 5 and all the characters.**

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

_Somewhere in the Umbrella Facility,_

_Caves,_

_Africa_

"Don't panic!" The bird lady put a handcuffed Rachel Stone into a sofa, "The pain will be gone soon."

"Get the fuck off me!" Rachel shouted as she pushed the bird lady.

"Stupid girl!" The bird lady snarled as she grabbed Rachel and proceeded to break her neck.

"We need you for the little punishment!" Bird lady told her as she put down Rachel on her feet, still aiming her VZ61 on her.

"Why the hell do you think I will work with you?" Rachel snapped.

"You will, my dear, you will." Bird-lady took out a small device from her pocket, "Behold, the powers a god give you." She put the device into Rachel's chest and pressed a few buttons.

"Let's hope your _saviour _will like this huh?"

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

We moved towards the ruins which had Majinis which were dead keen on getting us. After regrouping with Sheva we realized that those were a bit better in booby trapping us.

_As the ground below us gives way and we fall straight down._

I managed to get a quick landing and grinned as Chris lands flat on his butt. The infected chanting made me take out my Ithaca as I looked around to be surrounded by the Majinis and some infected spiders.

"Take this!" I shouted as I tossed a flash grenade immediately killing all the spiders while we killed the remaining Majini.

We got down from the small chamber to face some more Majinis who were easy to deal with. We quickly killed them and pushed the lever to make the gate open AND to make some giant balls of fire appear.

"What in God's name are those," Sheva said, "Better give them a wide berth."

Chris ran across the room dodging the fire balls and was just about to reach the door when a huge ball of fire dropped on him.

"Holy macaroni!" I muttered.

"Chris?" Sheva asked.

Suddenly the balls of fire bursted and Chris emerged standing on top of a switch grinning at us.

"Man," I exclaimed in a mocking Barry Burton voice, "I thought you had become a Chrissy-sandwich!"

Chris gave a short laugh as we ran across another room avoiding the pillars which were dropping at us. Soon we reached a temple like building.

"Puzzles?" I said, "I suck at them!"

Chris and Sheva started operating the pillars as both of them moved the stairs to make a stairway appear to go straight into the temple.

When we thought it was over another Popokiramu (or maybe the same one, I don't care) came at us.

"Forget fighting," I shouted, "Let's go through the stairs, NOW!"

We ran through the stairs and dodged his attacks and also a pillar which fell right on top of him.

"Uh…why did I join BSAA again?" I muttered as we opened a door.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Rachel followed the bird-lady as both of them made their way to Wesker. Just when they were about to reach bird-lady gave a small sign of to stop as they watched at Excella.

"You're position at Tricell is secured." Wesker was telling her.

"But I have my eyes on something much…_bigger_. You'll be needing a partner right? Someone suitable of joining you in the new world? I believe I have proved myself to be worthy haven't I?" Excella said in a seductive voice.

Wesker grabbed Excella's cheek with his gloved hand and roughly pushed it away. "Perhaps you have."

_Ouch,_ Rachel thought,_ Talk about rejection._

"The BSAA are here." The bird-lady announced. I followed her.

"Ah… I see you have now decided to join us, Rachel." Wesker looked at Rachel. She just wanted to spit at his goddamn face instead she found herself nodding, "Yes!"

"It appears your old friend Chris Redfield has come to pay for a visit," Excella said seductively, "Do I sense _concern_?"

"The plan is in its final stages and I will not tolerate any delays." Wesker spoke rapidly.

Excella cursed as she pulled the bird lady and Rachel towards her and motioned them to follow her as she walked with the briefcases in her hands.

"I believe I should thank old Spencer for this." Wesker mused.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

**A/N:**** Wanted – An England-born actress who has played in at least 3 well known movies and is currently between 12 to 16 years of age for the voice of Rachel Stone. PM me when you got her. And thanks to Reiko N Josh again for reviewing. LUV RICK. o_0.**


	12. 12 - Flowers and Doubts

**Resident Evil: 5urviving In Hell**

**-ezio007 **

**A/N: Thanks for everybody who has viewed my story.**

**Disclaimer : Resident Evil® belongs to Capcom®.**

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

I broke some barrels and picked up some magnum and shotgun shells. I gave the magnum ammo to Chris and reloaded my Ithaca. We came across a door having three slots.

"Three slots for three emblems," Chris said, "Wanna split up?"

"It will be quicker than sticking together." Sheva told him.

"I got a bad feeling inside me," I told them, "We're NOT gonna like what's inside the door."

I moved towards a small doorway to my left dodging the concentrated sunrays which acted like a laser beams. I quickly equipped my hand gun and killed the cross-bowers and rushed there to find an emblem.

There was a lot of shouting and I realised that they had me cornered. Quickly taking the emblem, I equipped my Ithaca and started shooting at the Majinis that were closing into me.

I had just emptied my second magazine when I heard the Giant Majinis distinguished call. I ran from the place back to the door where I inserted the emblem.

I kept on shooting at the Giant Majinis when the sunrays-laser beam killed both of them.

"Chris," I told him from my earpiece, "I got the emblem. Where are you guys?"

"_We are partying with some Giant Majinis," _came the reply, _"We'll be there shortly."_

I sat on the cool floor when I noticed something. A hand peeking out from a small peephole from where the giant magnifying glass was operating. I equipped my MP5A5 and shot at the hand until I heard a cry of pain.

Unbelievably, the laser beam of that area stopped operating. "_What the hell happened to the laser on the east," _I heard Sheva say.

"Let's say the operator is now out of commission." I chuckled as both of them appeared from my left.

Chris inserted the emblems and we moved on to the gate (of course I took that diamond, it looked inviting) and opened it.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"What the hell is this place?" I mumbled as we entered a small rooms with lasers and mirrors.

"I see," Sheva said, "There's a trick to get out of here!"

Chris instructed both of us to stay on top of a platform as he worked out the mirrors to start a lift.

We followed him as he quickly repeated the same thing in the next two lifts. "What's next?" I mumbled as I followed Sheva and Chris started the lift.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

The lift stopped with a jolt and we moved forward to see a cave full of flowers. There was an opening in the cave allowing sunlight to reach in.

"What is this place?" Chris whispered as we climbed onto the pyramid of flowers.

"It's … odd but beautiful." I said as I equipped my grenade launcher which I had found in the ruins.

"How can these survive underground?" Sheva asked in wonder.

Chris knelt down and plucked a flower. He held it in the air to study it. "These are no ordinary flowers." He muttered.

"Wait a sec!" He cried, leaping down from a pyramid and running over to a crate in the corner of the room.

"What is it?" I asked.

Meanwhile, Chris was busy wiping a large stone clean until we saw a familiar red and white logo.

"Umbrella?" I gasped.

"What was Umbrella doing here?" Sheva asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look like anybody's been here for a while." I said.

"You guys think you got the surprising news? I got something even more surprising." I told them nodding at some of the equipments there.

"Tricell?" Chris gasped recognising the logo.

"Were they working together?" Sheva asked.

"Looks like it," I answered, "I wonder if this is what Irving meant by answers.

"We can worry about that later." Chris told us, "First we have to find out about Jill."

"You're right. Let's see what we can dig up." We moved towards a small door at the end of the hall.

"The flowers don't look like they're for Mother's Day." I joked.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"You two," Excella pointed to the bird-lady and Rachel, "Get the U-8 onto the lift."

"Copy that!" The bird lady said as she moved towards the end of the catwalk with Rachel following her.

"Did you do what I asked you to do?" A voice came from behind Excella.

"Of course," She replied, "Chris and the others will have some nightmares to deal with when they come here." She motioned to some lickers which were kept in the glass cell.

_And you will have some nightmares TOO to deal with, _Wesker mused as he went out of the room.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

**A/N: That's another chapter finished. Please R&R.**


	13. 13 - The Uroboros Facility

**Resident Evil: 5urviving In Hell**

**-ezio007**

**A/N: Hello guys! Please Read the Story and Review if you liked it and PM me if you found some faults with the story**

**Disclaimer : CAPCOM® owns everything. I own some dialogues and some of the characters**

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"What the hell?" I muttered as I looked at the torn bodies of god-knows-who.

"Watch my back." Chris ordered as he pulled a lever opening a gate in front of us.

I slashed at the glass windows and moved forward when I heard a strange noise.

"Goats?" I mumbled as I moved forward to see a lot of animals trapped in many cages. Goats, dogs, mouse, you name it, they had it.

"They were being experimented on." I said as I looked at a giant mouse, "What's that noise?"

Sheva had just bend down to pick up a green herb when there was a noise of glass shattering and then two Licker β's came out.

"Watch out!" I said as I pushed Sheva out of the way before a Licker could jump at her.

"My sister told me about these creatures," Chris said as he started shooting at one with his M3, "Apparently, stay away from its tongue."

I quickly shot the second Licker and when it was upside down, I equipped my knife and drove it straight through its 'heart' (HEARTSTOPPER).

"Thank God there weren't any more of them." Chris sighed as we made our way up.

"You're right." I agreed.

"We wouldn't last in a fight with a whole horde." Sheva added.

"Holy -!" I cursed when I noticed a horde of Lickers in the glass containers.

"Guess their senses are weak." Chris guessed as we walked slowly down the catwalk. _It's just like the Garrador, _I thought, _only these have their hearts in their chests._

My heart stopped beating for a moment when I heard a loud noise and realised Chris and Sheva must have kicked a door down.

"GO!" I shouted as I pushed both of them and pressed the button of the elevator.

"NO!" Sheva gasped as she realised the elevator wouldn't be here for some time.

"Leave this to me." I smirked as I equipped my Grenade Launcher w/ Explosive Rounds and started shooting at the Lickers.

"Rick," I heard Chris call me after some time, "Get in!"

I sighed as the elevator started moving. "I was just warming up," I complained.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Plenty ammo here." I grinned as I reloaded my shotgun.

"I wanna test this gun," Chris said looking at his AK-74.

"This was in the pictures too." Sheva said from somewhere right of me.

"Jill might be here then." Chris said as he started running towards the controls.

"Wait for me!" I shouted as I quickly stashed a grenade and followed him. He was looking at a large screen which was searching a hell lot of names.

"Jill!" Chris gasped as the computer stopped at a woman's photograph.

"Hey," I said, "It can't be _this _easy."

The floor started with a jolt and moved downwards. "Uh… Chris," I heard Sheva call him, "You might want to look at this."

"That's my bio." Chris said as he looked at a file labelled 'CHRISTOPHER REDFIELD'

"And that's mine." I said picking up another file.

I glanced at the file data and gave a short laugh when I saw the following data printed:-

Weaknesses – Unknown at the moment. Has a short fuse though.

The whole place got darker as time passed until there was no light except the red emergency lights. "They are so many." I mused

"They must be capturing people all over the world to experiment on." Chris added.

Suddenly, the lift stopped with a jolt. Chris ran towards the computer typing something with the words 'ACCESS DENIED' written on the screen.

"Why?" Sheva asked looking at the screen. A noise came behind us and we turned back to notice a large mutated crab looking at us.

"Oh," Chris answered, "That's why."

I quickly equipped my Ithaca and started shooting at the legs of the huge creature. Chris glanced at me and started to do the same thing. Soon the monster collapsed and fell on the lift.

"Eat this." Chris shouted as he threw a grenade inside the monster's mouth. The grenade exploded leaving a small fleshy part on it's skull.

We quickly repeated the same process when the monster lunged at me with its giant claw. I grinned as I stepped on its claw's shell and did a back flip.

"Have another one." Chris shouted again as he threw another grenade. _Its working,_ I thought, _the shell's cracking._

"Just die already!" Chris shouted for the last time as he threw the last grenade into the monster's mouth. The monster gave a shriek as it fell off the platform.

"Look!" I pointed at a pod that was moving towards us. It opened only to reveal … nothing. Chris looked disappointed.

"Damn it! Where is SHE?"

"Mr. Redfield," a voice greeted us from the computer, "How nice to finally make your acquaintance."

Chris frowned. "Who the hell are you?" Both of us burst out at the same time.

"Excella Gionne." Sheva told us.

"Nice," Excella complimented, "I see you've been doing your homework."

"An officer in the Global Pharmaceutical Consortium, why?" Sheva demanded

"As if I need to explain myself to you. Although were'nt you three given orders to retreat?"

"So it WAS you!"

"Where is Jill?" Chris demanded again.

"Jill?" Excella echoed, "Even if I did know, you think I would tell you?"

"Cut the crap!" Chris snapped.

"Where's Rachel?" I demanded my eyes glowing red in anger.

"You sure do have a short fuse." Excella chuckled.

"As soon as you three are done with your little vigilante mission, you should leave." She continued, "There's nothing here worth throwing your lives away for." She chuckled and the screen went blank.

"She's lying," Sheva told us, "She knows something."

"Isn't it obvious?" I snapped. (Honestly, I have a short fuse and another weakness which you will find out soon)

Chris spoke up, "It's time we get some answers. She's got us under surveillance. I can almost guarantee that she sent that BOW to eliminate us."

"You can ask her about that and about Jill and Rachel once we find her."

"Who's up for a ride into hell?" I grinned as I opened a doorway.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

**A/N: Hello guys! Please Read the Story and Review if you liked it and PM me if you found some faults with the story. And for Rachel the Wanted Ad has changed. It is as following**

**An actress of 12-18 age who has appeared (or voiced) in a well known movie series (or game series.) PM me when you got her.**


	14. 14 - Uroboros Deciphered

**Resident Evil: 5urviving In Hell**

**-ezio007**

**A/N : Here's another chapter. Thanks for Reiko and Josh for reviewing. I am thinking of using the gold egg trick in the next chapter against Wesker. Anyway Plz R&R.**

**Disclaimer : CAPCOM® OWNS RESIDENT EVIL®**

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Flash grenades!" Chris warned us as a grenade exploded right on our faces blinding us and leaving a painful sound that made me momentarily deaf.

We had just got out of the rotating platform to have another gundown with the Majinis. Unlike the others we met before, they could use guns. _Just like in Saddler's Island, _I thought bitterly.

"Looks like we have to go this way."Sheva said as she looked at the moving platform.

"I'll go forward and stop the platform," I offered, "Wait for me." I ran through the moving platform dodging the boxes until I got to a lever which stopped the platform.

I killed a lot of the gun-wielding Majinis before moving on to another set of moving platform with explosive canisters on it. "We'll move together on this one okay?" Chris assured me as we jumped into a platform.

Some of the Majinis started throwing some grenades towards us blowing up the canisters. We kept on running until two idiots with tactical shields and stun guns towards us. I quickly killed them by shooting at the canisters next to them.

"This thing's mine." I declared tossing my MP5A5 into a dustbin and picking up another machine gun similar to the weapons that Delta Team used.

_What is this place? _I thought as I looked at the wriggling cocoons in the walls. "Missiles?" Chris brought me back out of my thought.

"Maybe they're planning to start a war." I suggested.

"Then we have to put an end to it." Sheva declared.

We pulled a lever that was followed by a sharp shriek. _I'll bet my life that one of those creatures have hatched_. We returned back to the cocoon's place only to be stopped by a huge creature.

"What is that beast?" Sheva asked as Chris and I took out our shotguns and started shooting lead at that thing.

A small white spot appeared on the chest as I took out my knife and stabbed straight at the creature. It gave a shriek as it fell on the ground and died.

"Looked like a mutated grasshopper." Chris said.

"More like a mutated cockroach." I replied.

I sighed as I dodged the boxes as I ran through the platform. This game is whole lot longer than Resident Evil 4.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

I felt bored like hell when we finally reached a small room. I could see Chris tense. Realising Wesker was alive was worse than hell for both of us.

"Well, glad you could make it," a voice spoke up from speakers. We all glanced around wildly looking for the person. But other than the man on a chair, there was nobody to be seen.

"Up here, you three." The voice snapped impatiently and I looked up to see Excella standing behind glass windows. Next to her was the same hooded figure.

"Excella!" Chris yelled, "Where's Jill?"

Excella smirked. "Jill, Jill, Jill," she singsonged, "You're like a broken record, you know that? Seriously, how do you keep up with him?" She asked Sheva.

"Just as simple minded as _he _said. You've spent so long trying to track down Uroboros. Well, here enjoy."

The man in front of us stood up and approached us. He started to have a seizure and then stopped as tentacles sprouted from his back.

"So Uroboros is a new BOW," Sheva guessed, "And you're planning to sell it to the terrorists."

Excella tilted her head to one side. "Good guess, but no," she answered, "While it does resemble the BOWs based on the Progenitor virus, I have no intentions of selling it to the terrorists.

'Then, what's your 'master' plan?" I demanded.

"Evolution," she answered readily, "It's a philosopher's stone, one that will choose through DNA who shall proceed to the next stage. My vision and _his _combined, now makes a reality.

"Who's vision?" Chris demanded.

"Wesker," I answered him, "Who else do you think is crazy enough to team up with her?"

The man in front of us cried in pain as tentacles sprouted from his back again, turning him into a monster of black leeches and yellow, pulsing bulbs.

"Hmm," Excella sighed in mock sympathy, "Too bad. Looks like he wasn't worthy."

"Only the chosen ones are fit for the coming new world?" my eyes widened in realisation, "New world? Looks like someone is going to be back-stabbed." I grinned at Excella.

"That's the same monster that wiped out Alpha Team." Chris exclaimed.

"Only stronger." I added.

Equipping my shotgun, I started loading buckshots into the black mass of leech. "That's it's weak spot. But watch out for the arm." Sheva warned.

"Flamethrower tank is now full," a robotic voice announced, "You may resume when ready."

Running to the flamethrower, I quickly grabbed it and ran towards the monster. "Burn in hell!" I exclaimed as I started loading flame on it.

"I'm gonna recharge it," I shouted as I ran towards the wall again, "Wait for me!"

Taking out my Grenade launcher w/ flame rounds, I unloaded it on the black mass. After a whole lot of flame rounds, shells, flame grenades and napalm, we finally managed to defeat it.

"What did she mean?" Sheva asked us as I upgraded the weapons again.

"Something about a philosopher's stone and selecting DNA. But she's just a terrorist. End of a story. We can't risk Uroboros getting out of here and infecting people."

"Here!" I said as I handed Chris his magnum back.

"Then let's go take care of business."

**3½ hours of Majinis, Reapers, rotating platforms and lickers later…**

"Let's move on!" I shouted as I equipped my handgun and lowered the bridge.

"Something tells me I am not going to like what is behind that door." Chris frowned.

"Don't worry." Sheva assured him. I quickly felt my pocket for a small rotten egg. We opened the door eagerly waiting for what was hidden on the other side.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-


	15. 15 - Old Friends, New Enemies

**Resident Evil : 5urviving In Hell**

**-ezio007**

**A/N: Thanks to everybody who has reviewed this story and favourite and followed it. Oh and Happy Halloween guys(in advance)!**

**Disclaimer:Resident Evil® belongs to CAPCOM®**

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Excella Gione," Sheva exclaimed, "Stop right there!"

"Bravo," Excella gave us a mock clap as she looked at us, "I'm glad to see two guys in the whole world giving anything for the woman they love."

"Damn it, where's Jill?" Chris snapped.

"Jill, Jill, Jill," She smirked, "Maybe I'll tell you, but maybe I will not."

Just then the hooded figure came up and knocked Chris down. She swiftly moved towards Sheva and tossed her like a rag doll. She tried to knock me but I managed to dodge her, just to get kicked on my back from another figure.

I groaned as I took out my handgun and started shooting at them. Point blank, I managed to land a hit on the second hooded figure's mask. Chris shot the other woman's mask and both of them started backflipping as they dodged our bullets.

"Stop playing around," Chris snapped, "We want some answers."

"You haven't changed." Another all too familiar voice spoke up. _Wesker! _I thought.

"Wesker," Chris snarled, "You _are _alive!"

"This is Wesker?" Sheva asked. We both ignored her and trained our guns on him.

"Chris," he said as he moved down the stairs slowly, "We last met at the … Spencer Estate, didn't we?"

"And as for you," he looked at me, "It takes more than a plunge into a cliff to get you killed, I guess."

"He was an Umbrella agent?" Sheva gasped, "You didn't know i-." She stopped when she saw the expression in Chris's face, "So you did know it and didn't bother to tell me?"

"Well," Wesker stood between the two hooded characters, "Isn't this one big family reunion?"

"More like a one big family feud." I snapped.

"I thought you would be happier to see us." Wesker smirked.

"Us?" Chris echoed.

"So slow to catch on." Wesker chuckled as he removed the hood of the two figures revealing Rachel and Jill.

"Jill?" Chris gasped the same moment I said, "Rachel!"

"Are you both sure that's the same person?" Sheva asked.

"The one and only." Wesker gave a mock bow as both of them threw their hood and lunged, a kick at Chris and me. Surprisingly, the egg I had in my pocket did not break, which was lucky, since I was planning to use the oldest trick in the book.

"I guess the odds are fair," Wesker chuckled, "Three on three. Right girls?"

"Seven minutes," He started, "Seven minutes is all I hav-."

I interrupted him, "Hey your shoelaces are undone."

Wesker looked in confusion at his shoes. "I think you are mistak-." _Splat!_A rotten egg landed on his face followed by quick punches from me. Chris gave a short laugh amused.

"I can't believe you fell for the oldest trick in the book." I shouted as I ran through the stairs dodging Rachel's attack.

I heard a big crash and I expect Chris was kicked through a door by Wesker. "I'll handle Wesker, Sheva – Jill, Rick – Rachel. Got it?"

"Got it!" I said as I ran through the mazes of the Monarch Room. I found myself suddenly, face to face with Mr. Sunglasses. "Found you!" He exclaimed as he dodged my bullets.

_Bang! _A shot rang and Wesker stumbled. I realised Sheva had shot him with Chris's magnum. "Wait a sec," I said confused, "If you have the magnum, then what does Chris has?"

In answer another shot rang out, and Chris appeared with his hand on another magnum. "Lightning Hawk!" He exclaimed.

"Looks more like a Desert Eagle to me." I muttered as I ran across the room again. The next time I found myself face to face with old Rachel. I quickly dodged her kicks and restrained her, my voice pleading, "Rach, it's me Rick! Snap out of this."

She just ignored me and slammed me in the ground. More than once I found myself face to face with Mr Sunglasses. _Is this because I threw a rotten egg on his face, _I mused, _Or because I am handsome._

I kept on shooting at them before I heard Wesker say, "Playtime's over, how fortunate for you."

The great trio approached him with our handguns pointed only to be pinned by the two brainwashed figures. "Jill it's me! Snap out of it." Chris pleaded.

I missed a lot because Rachel had also pinned me in another corner. Soon she gave a scream and tore a little of her shirt exposing a small device on her chest.

"Commendable, yet futile." Wesker said.

I could barely make out Wesker get out of the room and I looked at the others. "I'll tackle Rach. You guys get that device out of Jill!" I commanded.

And when I said I would tackle her, I meant it literally. We both flew for a second as I grabbed her. I quickly gave her a hard punch and the fight went out of her. Then it was easy to rip the device off her chest.

I jumped over at Chris and started helping them to rip that device out of Jill's chest. It was hard as she was tougher than Rach, but we managed to knock her down and Chris managed to rip it after she was 'accidently' shot by me with my handgun.

"Chris, I'm sorry." Jill said and I glanced at my side to see that Rachel had joined us too.

"I couldn't control my actions," she explained, "But I was still aware of my actions."

"Chris," I spoke up, "We need to go."

"Yeah bu-."

"You have to stop Wesker," Jill practically screamed, "If he succeeds than Uroboros will spread across the globe. Millions will die."

"Chris don't you trust me? Don't you trust your partner?" Jill said.

"Rick, take care." Rachel spoke up as she kissed me gently. I felt the whole world slow down for a second and I looked up at Chris again.

"Take care." I said as three of us moved towards the lift.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Chris?" I asked at him as he stopped daydreaming again.

"Yeah!" He said as he started following us again.

"LOOK!" I shouted as I pointed at the two figures of Wesker and Gionne walking towards the ship, " I think we should sneak in at night."

"I like the idea." Chris said as we stood near the ship and jumped there after sunset. _Wesker,_ I thought, _This time you will die for sure._

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

A/N: Please R&R. and don't forget the wanted ad. . Luv RICK. XD


	16. 16 - Shipping off

**Resident Evil : 5urviving In Hell**

**-ezio007**

**A/N: Thanks to everybody who has reviewed this story and favourite and followed it. Oh and Happy Halloween guys. Also I have corrected a small error in my profile saying that I am 13 now instead of 12. XD**

**Disclaimer:Resident Evil® belongs to CAPCOM®**

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Damn those Kevlar vests!" I yelled as I unloaded my shotgun shells on another horde of Majinis.

"Up here!" Chris exclaimed as the three of us got up a small ladder. I groaned a little as we pushed the heavy container to the other side. I noticed something glistening on the other side.

Curiosity killed the cat…Right?

Naturally, I hesitated. Then I jumped over and inspected it to find a first aid spray. And a huge container that trapped me.

"Chris, Sheva," I yelled, "If you are not busy…"

"We'll get you out of here." Chris assured me as a horde of Majinis swarmed up at them. I quickly took out my H&K PSG-1 Sniper Rifle and inserted bullet holes to all the Majinis in sight. When the last one turned into some 'stupid crazy monster freak with venus flytrap type of thing' or SCMFWVFTOT.

Equipping my flash grenade, I tossed it near the SCMF-whatever and it blew up into pieces leaving a shiny keycard. "Hurry!" I yelled.

When both of them were out of sight I took out my Samsung Galaxy S4 and started listening to some songs… and I was again rudely interrupted by a howling of the dogs.

"What the hell?" I cursed as I took out my Ithaca and started pumping lead at the dogs that appeared from apparently nowhere and started attacking me.

"Uh…guys?" I asked and three bullets from Chris's S75 finished all the dogs there.

"Thanks!" I said as the container was lifted, "I ain't gonna go without you two. Come on!"

Moments later, both of them appeared and we moved up the ladder.

**2 Big Man Majinis and Several Dogs later…**

"This tanker is so big…" Sheva exclaimed," It won't be easy finding Wesker."

"Don't worry," Chris said.

"Once he knows we're here," I continued, "He'll find us himself."

"And how do you know that?" Sheva asked.

"Let's say we have a history together," Chris said, "He's not the one to let the grudges go."

"You must have done something to piss him off."

"It goes a bit beyond just 'pissing him off'." He replied.

"So…are you going to tell me what happened?"  
"Maybe. But not until after we've put an end to all this. Deal?"

"Deal!"

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Freeze!" I shouted as I noticed Excella carrying two briefcases with her.

"What's going on here?" Sheva demanded, "Now spit it out!"

"Tell us what we want to know and you won't get hurt," Chris added, "Now where's Wesker?"

Excella sighed, "Maybe if you can behave yourself, I'll tell you!" and made a mad dash for the door. I quickly took out my knife and threw it at her. She blocked it with the briefcase, but left the case in the process."

"She's tough," Sheva commented, "I'll give her that much."

I bend down and took out my knife and opened the case. It was filled with syringes.

"What is this?" Sheva asked, "Chris is this…?"

"Whatever it is," Chris replied, "Excella seemed protective of it." He took a syringe out and put it in his pocket. I too took out another syringe and put it in my pocket.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

**A while later…**

Wesker stood alone in the communication room, watching as we three finished the Majinis and had moved into the elevator.

"So you've made it this far," he muttered to himself, still watching them, "Too bad you won't make it much further." He took out a small syringe and smiled at himself.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"_Albert, I've been expecting you."_

"_You have?" Wesker asked, _Rick was covering the door; Fat chances he will die trying to divert the BSAAs or the Glob.

"_A long time ago, I created a new, superior breed of humans given birth by the Progenitor virus. The Wesker Children were entrusted with endless potential. Of them, only one of them survived: you."_

"_Are you saying that I was manufactured?" Wesker demanded._

_I was to become a god! Creating a new world with an advanced race of human beings. However, all was lost with the Raccoon City."_

_He gave another cough and started again, "Now my candle burns dimly. Ironic, isn't it? For one who had the right to be a god to face his own mortality?"_

"_The right to be a god?" Wesker repeated as he looked at him anger flashing through him. I a swift movement, he drove his hand straight through his chest instantly killing him._

"_That right," Wesker whispered in his ears, "Is now mine." And then he threw him back and watched as he fell down along with his wheelchair._

"_The right to be a god?" He repeated in disgust, "You? Arrogant even until the end. Only one truly capable of being a god deserves that right." Wesker looked at his bloodstained clothes and gave a sigh. He sure had to make a whole lot of excuses so as not to raise any questions about the blood in the drycleaner's._

"_The BSAA are here!" a voice broke into his thoughts. He snickered as he looked at him._

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"That right," He repeated, "With Uroboros I have that right." And in one swift motion he kept the syringe back in his pocket and looked at the door impatiently.


	17. 17 - Fighting Off A Madman

**Resident Evil: 5urviving In Hell**

**-ezio007**

**A/N : This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written. Enjoy and R&R.**

**Disclaimer : CAPCOM® OWNS RESIDENT EVIL®**

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

I sighed a little as the lift stopped with a jolt. Chris opened the door and said, "We're closer to Wesker. Anyone's got any last requests?"

"Yeah," I answered, "I _kill _Wesker."

"I think everyone has got a fair share in that one." He replied as we made our way to a big mass of dead bodies scattered around here.

"HOLY –!" I had barely uttered the words when I was distracted by a woman who was stood nearby us. _Excella_! I quickly drew out my handgun and trained it on her.

"Why," she moaned, "Why, when I had done so much for you."

"Chris," A voice announced, "How nice of you and your partners to join us."

"Wesker!" Chris hissed.

"Don't worry," the maniac said, "Your mission is at its end. Uroboros is on the eve of its appearance. Six billion cries of agony will birth a new balance."

"Sorry, Wesker," Chris yelled, "But not on my watch."

"You won't get away with this!" Sheva added.

"You couldn't be more mistaken, Miss Alomar." He taunted.

"Albert!" Excella suddenly shouted, turning our attention to her, "You said we'd change this world together! Why?"

"Did you think that backstabber would not kick you out on the last minute?" I replied Excella.

"I thought they were partners!" Sheva exclaimed.

"Wesker doesn't give a damn about anybody but himself." Chris responded.

"Amen to that, brother!" I agreed.

"Soon even you will understand, Chris. One glimpse of my new world, and it will all make perfect sense."

"Show yourself!" I demanded.

"Unfortunately, it's too late for you. You'll not live to see the dawn." Excella knelt to the ground and started screaming and Wesker mockingly apologized her, "Sorry, Excella but it appears Uroboros has rejected you. Though you have been an excellent asset, however, I have one last task for you."

"ALLLLLLLBEEEEEERRRRRTTTT!" she choked and suddenly tentacles erupted from her mouth.

"What the hell?" I cried as I aimed my gun at the creature who was Excella a second ago.

"Farewell, old friends." Wesker said as we watched Excella turning into that mass of black tentacles.

"Uh…I don't mind if you call me a chicken but I think running is the best option now." I said.

"Amen to _that_." Chris agreed as we ran through the catwalk as Excella threw her big head on the wall straight at us. Sheva gave a yelp as Chris pushed her and dodged her. I quickly ran and slid over as her tentacles nearly crushed me to death and then rolled over to dodge her tentacles for the last time.(Chris and Sheva were not so lucky and had to dodge her again for the fourth time) I quickly ran over the box and grabbed Chris as both Sheva and I helped to climb over and run at the top of our speed until Sheva managed to spot a door to save us from that monster.

"You think our weapons can hurt that thing?" Sheva asked as we were safe at the cabin.

"Let's give it a shot." I answered as I ran across the cabins dodging the tentacles until we got a clear view from one of the windows to prove that this was one of the worst case scenarios.

"My god," Sheva gasped, "How big it has become!"

We kept on running and killed a couple of Majinis on the catwalks until we reached a small control place. "We need to get out of here. Here's a small manual that talks about a LTD somewhere here."

"Copy that, Captain." I replied as I ran over to the nearest door and opened it. "Come on!" I shouted to them as I pulled the card over one of the slots to receive the LTD.

I quickly equipped my H&K PSG-1 and started shooting at the orange blobs. I could dimly see Sheva knifing something in the ground.

"It's throwing some sort of projectiles. Watch out!"

I quickly equipped my Ithaca and started shooting lead over the balls when Sheva quickly blew out the 'egg' of the Uroboros with the LTD.

"1 minute." She shouted. Chris and I quickly took out the balls dodging its attacks to make the monster expose its egg. Sheva quickly picked up the LTD and took aim.

"Rest in Peace, Excella."

The monster gave a shriek as it blew into pieces. "So that's Uroboros. I fear for the world if it ever gets out."

"Goddammit Wesker, he's actually serious about destroying the whole planet."

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"WESKER!" Chris growled as he noticed the man in black next to a huge bomber.

I took out my hand gun and had just moved a step towards the elevator when Chris's PDA beeped…about the same time that my S4 rang.

"Hello?" a voice came in through which I instantly recognised.

"Rach, Where are you?"

"I'm fine. Listen, Wesker's superhuman powers come from a virus. Though the virus is strong it's not stable. He has to give himself a shot at regular intervals."

"So you mean–"

"But he has already given himself a dose so it will take some time before he needs one."

"So you mean that we have to waste time. How do we do that? Do we invite him to play Blackjack or something?"

"Nope," She answered, "You just have to overdose him with the syringe. It's labelled PG67A/W. Excella always kept that with her on an attaché case."

"I think we have a couple of the syringes."

"All right, I have to go." She said.

"Wait, Ra–".

I gave a sigh as I moved towards the lift. Chris and Sheva were already waiting for me.

"Here Chris," I said as I threw him one of the syringe, "I'll keep the other one."

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Warning biohazard detected," A computerized voice said, "Securing primary bulkhead. Please keep a safe distance from the bulkhead."

I quickly equipped my H&K PSG-1 and started shooting at all the Majinis that were standing in the room. We kept on runnin' and gunnin' at all the Majinis when Chris pulled the lever.

"Warning, opening secondary bulkhead. Please keep a safe distance from the bulkhead."

Of course without paying a heed to the warning I ran towards a pillar and shot down the RPG carrying Majinis along with the machine gunners. We quickly got rid of every parasite on the floor(including the Reapers) and killed the two Gatling Gun Majinis.

Nobody spoke a word as we opened the door in front of us. We all knew what was going to happen

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"It's over Wesker."

"There's no getting out this time."

"Don't you three ever tire of failing in your mission? You three have become quite an inconvenience for me."

Even before a blink of an eye he had knocked all three of us down. Chris gave a yelp of pain and then rushed to Wesker who threw him like a rag-doll on top of me and started choking Sheva.

"What will you get from spreading Uroboros?" Chris demanded.

"Humans are always one step close to self destruct the planet," He exclaimed, "I'm not destroying the world, I'm saving it."

Gunshots rang out and I'm pretty sure that all the ceiling were going to have bullet holes in them at the amount of bullets Chris fired and Wesker dodged.

Then with a swift move, he tossed the three of us down into the Hangar. "This guy's lost it." Sheva said.

Chris quickly scrambled to grab the syringe which had fallen down. "This may be our only chance."

"Do it!"

While Chris distracted Wesker by putting him into a conversation (which was of only three lines) I managed to shut down one of the lights and was running to turn off the others. Then as if I was the leader, the commands started bursting out of my mouth.

"Chris engage Wesker."

"Sheva grab the RPG."

"This may be our only chance so we got to make it count."

I can't believe that the plan worked out well. Chris jumped backwards allowing Sheva to hit Wesker with the RPG. When he grabbed the rocket, I quickly shot the rocket blowing it and watched as Sheva grabbed Wesker and Chris injected him with the syringe.

"Do you think it worked?" Sheva asked.

"Looks like it." I replied as I watched my former boss writhing in pain. Then he threw his sunglasses exposing his orange cat-like eyes and jumped towards the jet. I quickly opened the door on my left and we three dashed up to reach the jet before it flew away.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"It's over Wesker," Chris declared as we reached him cautiously, "There's no one left to help you now."

"I don't need anyone," He snapped punching a wall and leaving a clean dent on it, "I have Uroboros. In less than five minutes we will reach the optimal altitude for missile deployment. Uroboros will be released in the atmosphere ensuring complete global saturation." He gave a sigh and then dashed towards us. I gave a yelp as I dived to my right and took aim with my gun only to see Chris and Wesker fighting in extremely close quarters. (All right, Chris was being beaten to pulp and it was a one sided fight.) Wesker then took out his handgun and started shooting at us and I dove behind a small pillar as bullets hit the wall and the pillar.

"Your feeble attempts only delay the inevitable" Wesker taunted, "The entire world will be infected. A new Genesis is at hand and I will be the _creator_."

He then took aim at Chris and at the same moment Sheva lunged at him with a battle cry forcing him to move backwards where Chris shot Wesker's hand knocking his gun out of his hand. Wesker quickly kicked Chris when Sheva stabbed Wesker at his hand.

Wesker smirked as he started choking Sheva when Sheva finally managed to move out of his grasp and kick him backwards. That's when I thought of another (extremely stupid) idea.

"Who is flying this plane?" I asked Wesker innocently who took a moment to register the question on his mind. The extra second cost him dearly as I jumped on top of him (The same high profile Hidden Blade Assassination of Assassin's Creed) and drove the syringe right at him, "I had enough of your bullshit!"

"You're just another of Umbrella's leftover" Chris added.

"Estimated rime of missile deployment :- 3 minutes" a voice said.

"You know what we have to do." Sheva said.

Chris looked around before saying "I'll go for the override lever. Cover me!" He ran towards the lever as Wesker dashed from behind. Sheva and I shot him but he dodged all the bullets, though Chris managed to dodge the punch that nearly killed him.

"Hang on!"

I grabbed the nearest pillar and watched as Wesker grabbed one of Sheva's leg and pulled her. I could see her struggle for a while and then look at Chris.

Before I knew it Sheva had let go of the pillar.

"NO!" Chris shouted as he grabbed her hand. I quickly slid down grabbing another pillar and grabbing Chris at the same time. I used my foot to support myself resting it on another pillar as carrying three adults were extremely heavy.

"Now I got to take the three of you." Wesker smirked.

Sheva just kicked his hand off and trained her gun at his head. "Like hell you will."

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

I groaned as I got up in the volcano. Chris helped me on my feet as I moved towards the small path along with the other two.

"I should have killed you years ago, CHRIS!" a voice came behind me and we spun around to face Wesker who was shirtless (evidently he must have stripped it along with his cloak to use it as a parachute).

"It's your mistake Wesker, its over." Chris said.

""Over?" he smirked as he put his hand on the missile breaking it into pieces along with Uroboros travelling through his body, "I'm just getting started." He smirked at us as he gave a strong resemblance to Krauser's mutated hand.

"Time to die, Chris!"

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-


	18. 18 - World Without Fear

**Resident Evil: 5urviving In Hell**

**-ezio007**

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Time to die!"

The voice of the most hated person on this universe rang through my head as I followed Chris running towards the platform only to have the ground crumble and give way below me.

"Head for the upper platform!" the order came through the headset but I could not follow it. My head hurt and I was still dizzy from the crash as I jumped and followed Chris with my ex-boss following me with his tentacled hands.

Taking out my shotgun I started shooting lead at his back, where an orange blob stood with Chris taking it out too with his magnum. Wesker gave a cry as he jumped towards the lane where Sheva was standing. I quickly equipped my Sniper and started shooting him when I heard a cry.

"Just…hold on, Sheva."

"Shoot him!"

I quickly shot him again and again until I heard Chris cry out, "Cover me!" I nodded and started shooting Wesker while Chris pushed a huge boulder trying to make a path for Sheva to join us.

"The human race requires judgement!" Wesker cried out when Sheva had joined us.

"Yeah, like you will judge us. Where do you get all this ideas from? From comic books' villains?" Chris taunted as we rushed towards the upper platform with Wesker close on our heels.

As soon as we reached the platform I quickly equipped my shotgun and started shooting at him. He unleashed a tentacle tornado every now and then but his massive transformation was nothing in front of our continuous showering of bullets.

"I can't lose," Wesker cried out, "Not to you."

But the tides turned when we practically ran out of ammo for every weapon. Finding no alternative choices, we took out our handguns and started firing inflicting no damage to him with our meagre firepower.

Chris then, with a battle cry, rushed towards Wesker and grabbed him from behind and shouted, "Now Sheva shoot him!"

"I…I can't without hurting you!"

"Then shoot through _me_!"

Sheva started slashing at Wesker's orange blob while Chris grabbed him from behind. After a lot of slashing she finally drove her blade through Wesker's blob.

Chris stumbled backwards, then rushed with his own knife drawn and stabbed Wesker's back and then both of them pulled the knives at the same time and watched as Wesker stumbled and fell into the magma.

"Chris, Sheva, Rick!" A voice came through the voice and I noticed a helicopter coming towards us, "Hang on!"

I quickly climbed the rope ladder and was dragged by Jill when I reached the top. I watched as she helped the others climb up when I spoke up, "Now where did you steal this ride from?"

Jill didn't answer so I suspected that one of our BSAA members had been killed. I just looked around the chopper when I heard he unmistakable scream, "CHRISS!"

I grabbed a nearby RPG and threw them at Chris who caught it defiantly and threw another one to Sheva, then I took out my own from the marshland and took aim at Wesker.

"Let's kill this before he pulls us." I suggested when I noticed Chris was going to deliver some line before the final blow.

"Good idea!" Josh spoke up from the pilot's seat.

"Don't miss." Rachel spoke up as I took aim.

_Swish!_ The rockets flew through the air as two of them went from above of Wesker's shoulder to hit the magma while the last one caught him on his mouth.

"That was for our fallen brothers." Sheva spoke up.

I suddenly felt pain grasp through me as, I noticed for the first time, some pieces of Wesker's metal hand on my arm. I reached out to pull it out but found nothing in my grasp.

"Shit," I dimly heard Chris, "He's hallucinating!"

"Give him a shot." Josh spoke up and I felt a needle in my hand and the rest of it was a black out.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

I woke up to the sounds of Jill speaking, "He's awake." I just got up from my bed and walked a little bit. Chris then explained what had happened after I was unconscious.

Josh had brought us to the West African HQ of BSAA and I had been knocked out for a couple of days. Claire had come for a visit to tell that they might need some of their BSAA women who could help them during some of their TerraSave operations.

I stayed in my bed for the full day and then, at night, I got up from there walking into the roof above me. I just turned after locking the door when I heard a voice behind me "Couldn't sleep?"

"More or less." I shrugged.

"You're leaving?" She asked, "Why?"

I was not going to tell her that I was from another universe. So I settled for something more, you know, "Umbrella. They're up and running now. The old scientists might use me as their agent so I have to get out of here."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"You will," I took her face in my hand caressing her, "You have my word on that."

I had just moved near her face when I heard a noise of someone's footsteps. "I have to go." I said as I broke away from her.

"I'll miss you."

I ran from the roof and jumped near a small tree branch and hoisted myself up. I jumped from branch to branch when I fell on the ground with a thud. I kept on running, tripping on the shrubs on my feet when I finally collapsed on the ground, out of breath.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

My head pounded as I looked at my computer screen. I was back in my room and the RE5 main menu (with the new game, chapter select etc) staring at me.

Jake opened the door and peeked in, "I came back for my CD." He announced as he walked straight in and took the CD and went out.

I quickly turned off my computer and lay on my bed. My head felt like a thousand hammers were hitting on my temples. I reached for my pocket and my hand felt a small oval object.

I took it out to see Rachel's pineapple grenade on my hand. Well, the nightmare was over. I had seen it all.

I couldn't have been more mistaken in my life.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

**A/N :That's it. The story's finished. But wait…there's more. XD**


	19. Author's note

Hey guys,

Thanks for reading my fanfiction. I appreciate it a lot. I didn't expect for a moment to even have a review when I got 11. That means a lot to me. Thanks.

Special thanks to Reiko N Josh, war sage, Axel, Biohazard fan, Resifan 007 and everybody who reviewed, followed, favourite and viewed my story.

I am going to rest for a while and think for another adventure for myself and at the same time, I will be reading my favourite authors' stories. Please PM me if you have posted any new stories.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Voice Cast.

Chris Redfield – Roger Craig Smith.

Sheva Alomar – Karen Dyer.

Rick – Rick

Albert Wesker – DC Douglas

Excella Gionne – Nina Fehran

Riccardo Irving – Allan Groves

Jill Valentine – Patricia Ja Lee

Josh Stone – TJ Storm

Rachel Stone - ?

Kirk Mathison – Chris Mala

Dan DeChant – Douglas Rye

Dave Johnson – Reuben Langdon

Reynard Fisher – Liam O Brien

Barry Burton – Jamieson Price

Piers Nivans – Christopher Emerson

Ozwell E. Spencer – Adam D. Clark

Jake – Jake

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Till then, Luv – Rick.


End file.
